The field of electronic labels is currently in full expansion. The systems in question comprise an electronic memory with either a read-only function (ROM), or a read-write function (RAM, EPROM, EEPROM) allowing information relating to the product to which the label is affixed to be recorded and read.
Certain of these labels are relatively large, but there is a real trend towards miniaturization, so that these labels can be discreetly accommodated in all sorts of products.
Furthermore, the current trend is to be able to read the label at a certain distance, which necessitates the incorporation of a coil for transmitting non-contact signals.
Although very miniaturized versions have already been developed, notably electronic labels for implanting in animals, or ultra-flat models which can be incorporated within a standard "credit card" format, this is not sufficient for certain applications.